This invention is directed to a linker for processing food products, and more particularly a linker having a variable rotational speed.
Linker devices are well-known in the art. With conventional linkers, as the pinchers rotate about the input end, the outer edge of the pincher rotates at a speed greater than the speed of the base and chain. Because the outer edge engages a casing at an increased speed, the outer edge pulls the casing forward at a speed greater than the base which results in air pockets forming within a filled casing and fracture of the food product. Thus, a device that addresses this deficiency is needed in the art.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a linking device that has a variable speed.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a linking device that engages a casing at a generally constant speed.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings an claims.